magicmadnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Yutaka Kazushi
Yutaka Kazushi''Magic Madness'' Chapter 7 is the main protagonist of Magic Madness. He was raised by his grandfather until his untimely death and1 than he continued his training and it is still ongoing. He was the first Terragaian to Ascend to an Immature Transformation. Biography Yutaka Kazushi was born sometime in the year c. 2247 on Magic Mountain. Sometime in his youth, he lived with his grandfather and the latter taught the young Yutaka how to use his wand and magic properly. During the training, his grandfather was killed. Plot Chimera Rampage arc Yutaka made his debut when he was training in his mountain home using his wand. He shoot his sights at his freezer and wandered if he had enough fish for the summer. He sighed, jumped onto a huge branch and jumped into the village nearby. Movies Magic Madness: The Movie For full article: Magic Madness: The Return of the Three Legendary Warlocks Personality Yutaka seemed to have a calm composer. He also seemed to be very cold towards others. When Shujin Shinjiro saved him, gave him hospitality, he left without thanking him. Abilities Still a young wizard in training, Yutaka has shown that he knew a good level of magic. He has enough knowledge that he can cast simple spells. Transformation States Ever since the first movie, Yutaka can enter a state that was describe as a 100 year training ascension. Immature State Little have been shown of this transformation. He can take punches and catch punches. Also, he was more stricter. Appearance Yutaka wore a beige cloak with fiery red and orange trousers that were held up with a black belt. He kept his wand in a holster, similar to a gun. His hair was a jet black mess and his eyes were grey with a blue tint. When he is not wearing his cloak than his abs and packs are revealed. He seemed to have a skinny build to the point that his ribs are just barely visible. Creation and Concept Yutaka had always been the main character of two previous incarnations. In the first, Yutaka, he was much more murderous and cold. He didn't care for anybody or anything. He only enjoyed fighting and killing. That series was scrapped and the second incarnation was born: Mindset. He was a lot more calmer than the former series and a lot more enjoyable to read. That idea was dropped. Than the third and possibly final incarnation was born: Magic Madness. In the first version, he wore a standard kimono and had piercing gray eyes. In the second one he wore a trench coat. In this version, he doesn't wear a shirt, only trousers and a cape and no footwear. Behind the Scenes *Yutaka means Rich and Amble. Kazushi means 'peaceful intention,' ironically Yutaka is dark and brutal in and out of fights, making his peaceful intention more of a goal of murderous intent. *It is implied that Yutaka does not know his surname. *Yutaka's transformation is similar to how Goku, the main protagonist in Akira Toriyama's critically acclaimed manga, Dragonball, transforms into a Super Saiyan. References Category:Characters Category: Male Category: Fire wand wielders Category: Early Characters